When The Sun Dies Down
by MeteorDeathKeeper
Summary: Goten gets a bit upset with his life. Until someone come out and does something, that he could easily fix, yet does he want to fix it.. R/R


When the Sun Dies Down  
By: MeteorDeathKeeper  
  
***********  
Disclaimers:  
  
Ok this NEVER would have happened if.. some ass would have stopped annoying me. If you think Chichi is cool and all that please don't kill me it goes along with the story. -.- If you really admire her please click the back button. Don't flame me for someone else's doing, when I get mad I write. I practically changed the whole story line. Don't get mad at me..please .. you probably find me..very.. weird. Don't sue, I'm just a girl with writing diabilities. Here I go.. wish me luck.   
  
***********  
  
Goten's eyes flew over the ground, as he continued to search for Youkio, He keeps on remembering the words he had heard when Trunks first had told him about the green haired enemy. He had told him only a few days ago after their afternoon spar,   
  
///////// Flashback. /////////  
  
" Goten, If you see him, hide!! You just don't go out in the opening, he's dangerous! "  
  
" I didn't go up to hi- "  
  
" Still you could have gotten hurt! Your just a little kid! "  
  
" But Trunks your only a y- "  
  
" " But I'm still older! So listen to me. Okay Goten, its for your protection. "  
  
/////// End flashback. ///////  
  
  
The news was flying through the gang about this new enemy not only going after the dragon balls, yet also after their lives. ( How many have heard that line already )   
  
The black haired youth was only six years old, making Trunks one year older. Trunks was someone in Capsule Corp. While Goten searched around, he knew he wouldn't be able to beat the prick who decided to hunt them all down. Yet he knew one thing,..Youkio.. was part Gaki. He had seen him.. only one.. but not at a good time. The man was eatting the flesh of a simple bystander, who just happened to walk past him. It.. wasn't very.. pretty.  
  
" W-where could he be... I know they only sent me after him because I had seen him.. but someone could have came with me.. They all feel so good just because they had killed so many. They can't even send Trunks with me anymore. Do they think I'm in the way.. just a bother to everything. I..-thats not fair.. "  
  
Goten landed by his house and opened the door, to his horror he looked down at the ground as his mother... what was left of his mother. She lay there, on the ground. Her eyes wide open, and blood all over her face. Her clothes are ripped and her body was torn, her arm, was detached from her body and blood was seeping around the whole room. As if she had been running, running for something to protect her, yet wasn't there. Since Goku was dead, he was the only person there.  
  
Goten took a step bad, tears making their way to his eyes.. yet.. he couldn't cry. Running his eyes over his mother's dead body, it tralled to the claw marks all over her legs and the large silce of her neck. He lightly bent down and lifted up the bloody body, staring at it, he screamed to himself as her head feel backwards, only attached by a few layers of skin in the back. It looked as if.. the creature had wrenched its hand into her body, to pull out all her insides. He jumped back and dropped the body as a bottle rolled by her feet.  
  
Moving by it slowly he reached out with one hand and took hold of it. Turning it over and around he noticed the crumbled peice of paper inside. Not being suprised by the death of his mother, as much as it would seem, all he could do is wonder. Breaking the bottle on the carpet of blood the note crumpled out and he picked it up slowly. Opening it, he wasn't to suprised to see it written in his mother's blood.   
  
" Kid,  
  
I know you have been searching for me. I can feel your emotions, they aren't to pleasant. I'm trying to trigger them back to you, yet in a good way on my part. Did this do anything to you boy. Set you off, go on a rampage. I didn't think so. You always could wish her back couldn't you. Or did you not want to, who are you going to go to now boy, perhaps to see another death where you go. I'm waiting for you boy, I am. Just wait, you can't go anywhere, because you are like a disease, trailing around, killing anything or anyone you touch. That friend the purple haired kid, hes your best friend now isn't he. Well I'm not sure of killing him, maybe getting him as mad as you.. might do some good.   
  
See ya' round' kid. "  
  
Goten crumbled the letter and chucked it across the room. Unsure of what to do, he sat their and curled up taunt in a ball. He began to rock back and forth crying to himself, yet not aloud. His gaze moved up from the broken window to scan the outside. Peacefull... way to peaceful.. The tears stung his eyes, angry for Goten crying to much when he was little. All he could do.. is wait.. wait for something to happen. Something.. anything.  
  
*********  
  
To be continued. I need at least, five positive reviews on this one to continue it. I doubt I'll get any good ones though. If your going to flame me.. just don't write anything, don't waste your time on me.  
  
MDK.  
  



End file.
